The Espionage
by Shadowdancer18
Summary: Kiara and Ryuu talk Mia into going to a new club called ‘The Espionage’. While at the club; the girls meet some dark and mysterious, but sexy, strangers. Vampire Fic. I suck at summaries, full summary inside. Read and review, please.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Espionage**_

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters from the Naruto Anime or Manga, I do not make any profits from this story, and I do not copy anyone's stories. If this sounds familiar with any other story, sorry, but I get my inspiration from Christine Feehan and her dark series. **FYI, THIS IS A VAMPIRE FIC.**

**Rating**: The rating as of now will be T, but it may change as time goes on. I haven't decided yet, but be forewarned that I will at least put M+ rating on the chapters that have mature content, if any is written at all. **There will be cursing and definitely Yaoi (boy on boy). If you are uncomfortable with this, then I suggest you not read. **

**Summary:**

-Kiara and Ryuu talk Mia into going to a new club called '_The Espionage'_. While at the club; the girls meet some dark and mysterious, but sexy, strangers. Mia and her friends are known for 'taking a bite' out of life. However, have the girls bitten off more than they can chew? Or is it a second chance at love?

* * *

**Pairings:**

Mia x Gaara

Kiara x Sasuke

Ryuu x Choji

Naruto x Kakashi

Itachi x Rock Lee

Haku x Zabuza

* * *

**Occupation:**

**Mia** – Horse Trainer

**Kiara **– Author

**Ryuu** – Tattoo Artist

**Gaara** – Co owner of late night bookstore, '_Desert Sunrise Books_'

**Kakashi** – Co owner of '_Desert Sunrise Books_' w/Gaara

**Rock Lee** – Night Class Judo Instructor

**Choji** – Evening Chef at _Le Ritz'_

**Naruto** – Choji's assistant chef/Ramen lover

**Itachi** – President of Uchiha Inc.

**Sasuke** – Vice President of Uchiha Inc.

**Haku** – Co owner of '_Late Night Fish Mart_'

**Zabuza** – Co owner of '_Late Night Fish Mart_' w/Haku

* * *

**Ages:**

**Mia** – 21

**Kiara** – 22

**Ryuu** – 22

**Gaara** – 258, looks to be 24

**Rock Lee** – 258, looks to be 24

**Choji** – 157, looks to be 23

**Naruto **– 58, looks to be 21

**Sasuke** – 58, looks to be 21

**Haku** – 58, looks to be 21

**Kakashi** – 379, looks to be 28

**Itachi** – 73, looks to be 18

**Zabuza** – 95, looks to be 22

Kakashi turned Gaara, Rock Lee, Choji, Zabuza, and Naruto.

Zabuza turned Itachi and Haku.

Itachi turned Sasuke.

-Mia, Kiara, and Ryuu are humans; at least at the moment.

-Story takes place in modern times in Kyoto, Japan.

* * *

**Descriptions**

**Main Characters:**

**Mia**: 5'5"; mid-back length black hair; blue eyes; Clothing of Choice – whatever is in her wardrobe, depends on occasion; friendly with friends, shy, doesn't like to meet new people all the time, has a big personal bubble; extremely protective of friends

**Kiara**: 5'8"; little longer than shoulder length brown hair; green eyes; Clothing of Choice – whatever is in her wardrobe, depends on occasion; friendly, likes to socialize, is good at meeting new people, also extremely protective of friends.

**Ryuu**: 5'7"; shoulder length black hair; brown eyes; Clothing of Choice – whatever is in her wardrobe, depends on occasion; kinda eccentric, likes to meet other eccentric people, likes to meet new people, protective of friends.

696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

There will be appearances made by other characters, but as they do not play a significant role in the story, I did not bother with descriptions.

Characters look the same as in the anime with a few physical changes; for the most part, their personalities are going to be the same with some OOC-ness. Don't like it, don't read this story. Also, they all ripped (muscular) and lean with athletic builds.

**Gaara**: 6'5"; short red hair; teal-green eyes; Clothing of Choice – black muscle shirt, tight black pants, black leather trench coat, black combat boots, love tattoo in kanji on forehead; stoic (for the most part), protective of friends.

**Sasuke**: 6'5"; short, spiky black hair; black eyes that turn red when angry; Clothing of Choice – black muscle shirt, tight black pants, leather jacket (regular jacket) off-white converse; kinda stoic, but friendly.

**Choji**: 6'4"; spiky brown hair; brown eyes; Clothing of Choice – bandages wrapped around hands and wrists, green button-up shirt, dark brown pants, white converse; likes to eat, a nice personality.

**Naruto**: 6'; spiky blond hair; blue eyes; Clothing of Choice – black t-shirt; black and orange jacket, black pants, strap-on sandals; bubbly, likable personality, very sociable.

**Kakashi**: 6'7"; spiky white hair; one black and one red eye; Clothing of Choice – gray muscle shirt, gray pants, slip-on sandals, fingerless gloves, no mask; aloof at times, but friendly; loves to read his perverted books, which Naruto hates.

**Rock Lee**: 6'6"; bowl cut hair, sometimes spiked; no bushy brows; brown eyes; Clothing of Choice – green shirt and pants; white converse; VERY friendly and energetic, believes in the 'Power of Youth'.

**Zabuza**: 6'6"; spiky black hair; black eyes; Clothing of Choice – grayish-blue muscle shirt and pants; gray boots; fairly friendly, protective of lover.

**Haku**: 6'2"; long straight black hair; brown eyes; Clothing of Choice – a dark green shirt with dark brown pants; very friendly, but shy; best friends with Naruto and Sasuke.

**Itachi**: 6'6"; shoulder-length black hair held at back of neck with hair band; red eyes; Clothing of Choice – black muscle shirt, black pants, black boots, black jacket with red clouds; loves Rock Lee, but sometimes wonders why; protective of friends also.


	2. Chapter 1 Other is Story Summary

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters from the Naruto Anime or Manga, I do not make any profits from this story, and I do not copy anyone's stories. If this sounds familiar with any other story, sorry, but I get my inspiration from Christine Feehan and her dark series. **FYI, THIS IS A VAMPIRE FIC.**

**Rating**: The rating as of now will be T, but it may change as time goes on. I haven't decided yet, but be forewarned that I will at least put M+ rating on the chapters that have mature content, if any is written at all. **There will be cursing and definitely Yaoi (boy on boy). If you are uncomfortable with this, then I suggest you not read.**

**Summary:**

-Kiara and Ryuu talk Mia into going to a new club called '_The Espionage'_. While at the club; the girls meet some dark and mysterious, but sexy, strangers. Mia and her friends are known for 'taking a bite' out of life. However, have the girls bitten off more than they can chew? Or is it a second chance at love?

* * *

_The Espionage_

**Chapter One**

"Come on, Mia! You know you want to come! Ryuu said she found this new club that she wants to take us too. And now that you're 21, you can drink with us!" Kiara exclaimed while looking at her friend.

"I don't know. I'm not a big drinker; really, none of us are," Mia said as she finished stabling the last gelding for the night. Mia was a horse trainer and worked with horses of all training levels so as to finish their training. Kiara was a newly discovered author and helped Mia around the stables when she needed some money. Their other friend, Ryuu, was a tattoo artist and had just recently bought a small shop from which to work.

"Oh, come on. We need to have a little fun. When was the last time we had some fun? Before we moved here, which was over a year ago," Kiara stated. Mia, Kiara, and Ryuu had all moved to Kyoto over a year ago when their relationships had gone sour and ended in an ugly way. They probably wouldn't have moved and distanced themselves from their families (who weren't very supportive anyway) if they hadn't blamed the girls for their partners cheating. But because of this problem, all three had moved to Kyoto together and became a family of their own, sisters if you will. They all now lived within a mile of each other, each in their own little one room apartment.

"What does Ryuu say?" Mia and Kiara had both come to the conclusion that Ryuu's parents were more than a little eccentric, what with living in America and calling their daughter 'Dragon' (rough translation).

"Ryuu says, 'Let's go get our asses wasted!'" A new voice exclaimed from behind the two females. Mia and Kiara turned around to see their friend, Ryuu, peeking her head through the door of the stables. "Now let's go. We have about an hour before dark and about three hours before the club opens. We have to go take showers and then get changed. I say we all get dressed like the drop-dead sexy gals we are!" Ryuu exclaimed as everyone headed down to Mia's car. Everyone, i.e. Kiara and Ryuu, knew that Mia would say yes and so had all their clothes and everything ready to head to Mia's apartment.

Sigh "Alright, alright. I'll go with you guys to the club. Hell, it would be nice to have a shot of vodka and a martini," Mia finally said with a smile. Kiara and Ryuu both gave a cheer with promises of how she wouldn't regret it. As Mia chuckled at the hyperness of her two friends, she also had a feeling that she wouldn't regret this night. The small group continued on their way to Mia's apartment for a night filled with fun.

* * *

Naruto bounced across the dance floor and headed up the stairs to the VIP balcony before jumping onto the lap of his lover, Kakashi.

"Hi Kakashi. What are you doing?" Naruto asked as he slid into the lap of the older man. Naruto also oh-so-subtly snatched Kakashi's copy of 'Icha-Icha Paradise' (Makeout Paradise) as he gave Kakashi a quick peck on the lips.

"Hey, Naruto! Give that back! I'm at a good part!" Kakashi whined as he made a grab for the book.

"Not until you spend some time paying attention to me," Naruto said with smirk.

"Why hello Naruto! How are you this fine and youthful night?" Rock Lee exclaimed excitedly from his seat upon Itachi's lap.

"Lee, calm yourself. Otherwise, you will be sitting on the floor," Itachi said, no threat in his voice. Even though Lee was much older than Itachi, he still acted like a child at times. As Lee would put it, it is the power of youth in his soul.

"Do you have to be so solemn all the time, Itachi?" Zabuza asked with a chuckle as he gave Haku, who was sitting on his lap, a love squeeze on the hip.

"Now, now Zabuza. Don't be mean. Hey, let's go dance." Haku looked at Zabuza hopefully.

"In a little. Let me finish my drink. Hey Sasuke, Choji, you want something to drink?" At Zabuza's question, both raised a nearly full glass to Zabuza before they went back to their card game along with Haku and Naruto, both of which had just joined. The final member of the group, Gaara, was sitting with his back to the group facing towards the edge of the balcony looking over the dance floor. The group of nine was situated around a round table with Gaara facing the dance floor, Naruto to his right. Continuing clockwise around the table there was Kakashi next to Naruto, then Rock Lee and Itachi, then Choji, Sasuke, then Haku and Zabuza. Everyone was talking and joking when suddenly Gaara tensed and sat forward, looking out across the dance floor.

* * *

"Damn Ryuu, how the hell did you find this club?" Mia asked as she walked through the door with her friends.

"I happened to walk by the other day and thought it would be fun to come check it out," Ryuu shouted over the music, which was almost to loud for the girls to take. They made their way to the bar where each ordered their drinks; a martini for Kiara, a sex-on-the-beach for Ryuu, and a glass of vodka for Mia, all the girls sitting back to lean on the bar with their drinks.

"Hey, I think you have an admirer," Kiara said to Mia, pointing towards the VIP balcony where all three could see a redhead staring straight at Mia. Mia blushed before downing the rest of her drink and turning for the bartender to refill her glass. She could hear Kiara and Ryuu giggling at her as she turned back around.

"Yeah, well, it seems you have some admirers of your own," Mia said with a smirk as they turned to look at the balcony again. Sure enough, two of the redheads' companions were also staring. Kiara and Ryuu both quickly turned back to the bar, blushes coloring their cheeks as Mia laughed at them.

* * *

Gaara sat forward and followed the black-haired beauty with her eyes. The woman had two companions with her and they all were now sitting at the bar, talking. It was difficult to hear what they were saying over the music, but he was sure he heard something about an admirer and point at him. He also saw the woman blush before finishing her drink.

"Hey Gaara, what's up?" Naruto asked, worried that something was wrong with his friend. Gaara just continued to stare, so Choji and Sasuke went over to see what Gaara was staring at. They looked to see that Gaara was staring at a young woman, but what caught their eyes was her companions.

"Naruto, come here," Gaara said without moving his eyes. When Naruto came over, Gaara pointed. "You see that young woman over there?" When Naruto nodded, Gaara continued, "I want you to find out what her name is."

"But Gaara, she's a human…" Naruto began. Before he could continue though, Sasuke interrupted, "Naruto, just do it, please. And find out the names of her friends too." Everyone stopped and just gaped. Sasuke Uchiha said 'please', they were all surprised, to say the least.

"Alright, I'm going. But you guys owe me for this. Lee, come with me." Lee immediately jumped off of his lovers lap, but not before giving Itachi a quick peck on the lips.

"Yes Naruto. We shall meet these women of youth!" Lee exclaimed.

"Lee, Lee. You might want to tone it down just a little. We don't want to scare them," Naruto said while smiling at his enthusiastic friend. Lee scratched the back of his head while chuckling nervously.

"Right, sorry about that." Lee and Naruto made their way down the stairs, past the bouncer (who stopped non-VIP's from going upstairs), and began to make their way across the dance floor towards the girls.

"Hi ladies, could we buy you all a drink?" Naruto asked once he and Lee reached the group. All three turned around to scrutinize the two men.

"Sorry guys. If you're here looking to find some dates, then you'd have better look elsewhere," Mia stated as she began to turn back towards the bar.

"No, no. Please don't mistake us, Ms…?" Lee looked at Mia mistakenly.

"Mia."

"…Ms. Mia. We are here not to find dates, but merely to get to know you young ladies. Some of our friends," with this Lee gestured towards the balcony where the three males were still observing them, "…would like to know your names." Kiara grabbed Mia's arm and whispered in her ear,

"You know, these guys seem nice and those other guys are HOT! Why don't we give them a chance? Hell, it just might work out this time." Kiara gave Mia's arm a reassuring 'I-got-your-back' squeeze as Mia nodded before turning back to the guys standing before her.

"Alright, but first: What are your and your friends' names?" Mia asked as she crossed her arms and arched an eyebrow at them.

"Ok, well, I'm Naruto Uzumaki…"

"And I am Rock Lee, master of judo and youthfulness!" Ryuu started giggling as Lee scratched the back of his head nervously while Naruto started yelling at him about being an idiot.

"Anyways…" Kiara said, "…their names?"

"Oh right, ok. The one on the left is Choji Akimichi, the one on the right is Sasuke Uchiha, and the redhead in the middle is Gaara Sabuko," Naruto pointed at each in turn.

"Now for your names," Lee said, still hyper.

"Alright, I'm Mia Takahashi."

"I'm Kiara Monoke."

"And I'm Ryuu Rioshi." Mia, Kiara, and Ryuu let Naruto and Lee buy them one more drink before they left seeing as it was past midnight and all three had to work in the morning. All three felt the eyes of Gaara, Sasuke, and Choji follow them out. Naruto and Lee walked back upstairs and told Sasuke, Choji, and Gaara (and everyone else since they were listening in and were interested in the females that had captivated their friends) everything they had learned and that the girls said they would be at the club again the next Saturday around 9:00.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters from the Naruto Anime or Manga, I do not make any profits from this story, and I do not copy anyone's stories. If this sounds familiar with any other story, sorry, but I get my inspiration from Christine Feehan and her dark series. **FYI, THIS IS A VAMPIRE FIC.**

**Rating**: The rating as of now will be T, but it may change as time goes on. I haven't decided yet, but be forewarned that I will at least put M+ rating on the chapters that have mature content, if any is written at all. **There will be cursing and definitely Yaoi (boy on boy). If you are uncomfortable with this, then I suggest you not read.**

**Summary:**

-Kiara and Ryuu talk Mia into going to a new club called '_The Espionage'_. While at the club; the girls meet some dark and mysterious, but sexy, strangers. Mia and her friends are known for 'taking a bite' out of life. However, have the girls bitten off more than they can chew? Or is it a second chance at love?

* * *

_The Espionage_

**Chapter 2**

Kiara's heart jumped slightly as she thought about what she and her friends would be doing tomorrow night; that is, going to the 'Espionage'. Kiara blushed slightly as she though of the black-haired hottie she had soon at the club.

"Kiara, the bucket's overflowing!" Kiara jumped out of her thoughts to see that, sure enough, the water bucket was full.

"Oh, sorry about that Mia," Kiara said as she carried the water bucket to the stall where Mia had put away the last gelding for the night.

"No biggie. Well, looks like we're done for the day," Mia turned to look at Kiara, "And I'm off tomorrow. What should we do?"

Kiara tapper her chin for a minute, then looked at Mia with a grin. "Why don't we crash at my house tonight? We can go get Ryuu, some movies, pizza, and ice cream, and crash at my house for the night. Then we can get ready for the club tomorrow." Mia thought about it for a minute; then agreed with Kiara. The two females walked out of the stables and towards the car.

"Hey Kiara, how is the book writing business coming along?" Mia asked as she got into the drivers seat.

"Really good, actually. _Erin's Story_ is selling like crazy and my publisher loves _Acadara._ She says she thinks it'll sell big time," Kiara said excitedly.

"Awesome, but then why are you here?" Mia asked.

"Oh, I thought you might want some help. And how is the horse training business going?"

"Good, good. Mr. Okanowa says that he's impressed with the quality of my work, and I finished with the last of the geldings today. Mr. Okanowa wants me to start on his stallion Monday and he said he'd have another thirty horses brought in for me and some of the guys to start on," Mia said as the car eased past the gate and onto the street.

"Which is harder to train; the mares or the geldings?" Kiara asked.

"Well, technically, the stallions are the hardest to train because they are so big and aggressive because of testosterone levels, but other than that, the mares are definitely tougher. I mean, come on, they're females. Of course they're pains." At this Mia and Kiara started laughing.

"Anyways, time to get Ryuu." Kiara ran into the shop to get Ryuu and then the girls were off of Kiara's house to party and talk about their mystery men.

* * *

**At Club **_**Espionage**_

"Hey Sasuke, Saaasuke. Hey, earth to Sasuke," Naruto called out as he waved his hand in front of his friends face. Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts, jumping, then glared at Naruto.

"What do you want, dobe?"

"Geez, ever since last Saturday, you, Choji, and Gaara have all been out of it," Naruto said. He thought for a moment before it clicked. "Oh, you guys are thinking about your girlfriends. Oww!" Naruto cried as he grabbed his head where Sasuke had hit him. Suddenly, Naruto felt arms pull him against a hard chest as Kakashi growled a warning, glaring dangerously at Sasuke before turning to his calm and relaxed self. Zabuza and Haku chuckled before turning back to their card game with Rock Lee and Itachi. Everyone looked around to see Sasuke spacing out again, Choji leaning on his hands with a smitten look on his face, and Gaara was glaring at his drink to the point where the others swore that if he glared any harder at the poor glass, he would shatter it.

"Gaara, there's no need to glare at the poor glass. It hasn't done anything wrong, besides be empty," Kakashi called out to Gaara, who didn't even blink in answer. Everyone just sighed, as they knew they weren't going to get any reaction from their friends that night; tomorrow night would be a better night to get a rise out them. Everyone stayed at the club until about 3 am, heading home before the sun came up. Now, vampires didn't turn to dust in the sun, they merely burned like a mother and it hurt their sensitive eyes. So, unfortunately for them, they would end up with a bitchin' headache and sunburn to make a white girl jealous.

* * *

**Saturday – around 12**

"Hey Ryuu, Mia; it's time to get up. I've got breakfast on the stove," Kiara called out as she bustled around the kitchen. Ryuu jumped up off of the couch where she had been sleeping, and made a bee-line for the kitchen.

"Come on Mia, that means you too." Kiara came into the living room and started to drag Mia off of the air mattress. However, all Kiara accomplished was dragging the air mattress along with her as Mia had grabbed the other end so that she wouldn't have to get up. Kiara and Ryuu were definitely day people while Mia was more of an evening and night person, so Mia was always reluctant to get out of bed. "Come on Mia. You need to get tug up! That way drag we can have tug plenty of time to pick out tug clothes for tonight. Drag We get to go see our hotties," Kiara said as she gave another tug. Mia had let go of the air mattress when Kiara said 'hottie' and so shot off the air mattress when Kiara tugged, she also fell backwards. Ryuu walked in with a plateful of food and just looked at the two before going to sit on the couch and watch TV. Kiara and Mia both joined Ryuu after getting their own plates.

* * *

**8:30 pm**

"Oh my god Mia, you look fucking hot!" Ryuu exclaimed as Mia walked out of the bathroom. "Wow, Kiara! You, too!" Kiara was wearing a knee-length red dress that fit her snugly, but not to snug. The dress was low cut in the back, has a v-cut style at the neck, and was sleeveless. Kiara was also wearing her lightly-curled hair in a loose bun, had a small amount of make-up on, and black heels and purse for accessories.

Ryuu was wearing a pair of baggy black pants and a black tank-top with a red-bandana around her hair. She was also wearing white sneakers. (A/N: my friend seriously is like this.)

Mia was wearing a pair of snug dark-blue jeans with a braided rope belt. She was wearing a black silk sleeveless top with a v-neck and a pair of black high-heel boots. She also had her hair pulled back into a ponytail and had three bangle bracelets on her right wrist, all with tribal drawings on them.

"Wow, we all look GOOD! This is gonna be fun," Kiara said while looking at her friends.

"Oh yeah, now to get us hotties."

"Ryuu!" Kiara and Mia both yelled at their friend as they headed out the door.

* * *

Ryuu lead her friends through the door and towards the bar. Once all three had their drinks, they turned and looked towards the balcony where the three males had been the Saturday before. All three couldn't help but feel disappointed when they couldn't see the males. However, unbeknownst to them, three males were all ready making their way across the dance floor towards them.

"Would you like to dance?"

Upon hearing the question asked behind her, Mia turned around on the barstool to come face-to-chest with a very big guy. As Mia let her eyes wander up the lean, well-toned body, her heart began to beat rapidly. Her heart felt like it had stopped when she meet the most gorgeous teal-green eyes she had ever seen. She heard someone intake a breath, but didn't realize it was herself, so captured by those eyes as she was.

* * *

"Would you like to dance?" Gaara heard himself ask as he looked down at the tiny female sitting in front of him. His heart jumped when she turned around and he couldn't help but smirk when she only came to the middle of his chest. His heart began to race as her eyes traveled upwards, his pace matching that of the girls in front of him. When their eyes locked, Gaara felt himself get lost in the smoky blue eyes. Again, Gaara couldn't help but smirk when he heard her gasp lightly. "Well, would you?" he asked again.

Mia felt herself get nudged forward and looked to her left to see both Ryuu and Kiara give her a wink before heading towards the dance floor, their own men in tow. When Mia hesitated though, she felt herself shoved out of her seat and into Gaara's chest. As she looked up towards Gaara's face, she turned a bright red and mumbled a sorry, which Gaara was barely able to pick up. (Remember, the music is really loud.) Mia let herself be led out onto the dance floor, all the while noticing that she only came to the lower-half of Gaara's chest. 'Damn, I didn't realize that he was so tall. Why Gods? Why must I be so short?!' Mia thought to herself.

Mia and Gaara danced for three songs, the bodies of the dancers around them shoving them together. Neither was bothered or even seemed to notice as they were to focused on each other. The dancing got pretty intense before Mia told Gaara that she needed to go sit down for a minute. Gaara nodded as he let Mia lead him back towards the bar, where Ryuu and Kiara were waiting for them.

"Would you like to go get some dinner?" Gaara whispered as he breathed lightly onto Mia's ear. Mia felt chills run down her spine at the breath as she nodded yes and told her friends what they would be doing before inviting them to go along. Ryuu and Kiara asked Sasuke and Choji if they wanted to go get some dinner and the two agreed to come along, making it a group date.

* * *

"Well, looks like everything is going good with those guys," Kakashi said with a chuckle as he watched the group of six exit the club.

"Hey Kakashi, do you think they know they just met their lifemates?" Zabuza asked.

"I seriously doubt they do; as of yet. They will learn quickly, though. The only problem I can see arising is the males' possessiveness. Those females seem independent and if any other males get near them, all hell will break loose," Kakashi stated as he turned back towards the group. "This is going to get interesting."

* * *

"Wow, I never realized this café was so close to my house," Mia said as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Do you live near here, then?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh yeah. I live two blocks over, in the apartment building on the corner of Elm and 86th," Mia said before taking another sip of coffee.

"What about you two?" Choji asked Kiara and Ryuu.

"I live in an apartment building on 98th Street," Kiara said.

"I live in an apartment building on Pine Street," Ryuu stated before taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"So, what about you guys? Where do you all live?" Kiara asked, not taking her eyes off of Sasuke.

"Well, us and a bunch of other friends own an apartment building on 92nd Street, so not far from here or the club. It's actually quite convenient," Choji said. Everyone continued talking until early in the morning, at which time the two groups went their separate ways with promises of next Saturday at the club.

* * *

As Mia collapsed onto the air mattress at Kiara's house, she couldn't help but smile at the night they had just had. And she couldn't quit thinking about Gaara. 'Maybe Kiara is right. Maybe this really is a second shot at love,' Mia thought as she fell asleep with thoughts of the redhead sex-god she had spent the night with, a smile on her face.


End file.
